ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Advetrix (Episode)
is the pilot of Tommy 12: Alien Force. Plot Tommy is chasing some crooks down an alley. (Tommy): Wanna fight? Oooooovenizer! Tommy transforms into Tiny Dasher. (Tiny Dasher): Aww man. The crooks step on Tiny Dasher. (Tiny Dasher): Not fair... Pick on someone your own... Sizist! Tiny Dasher tries transforming, but reverts instead. (Tommy): The Twelvtrix! The crooks run away with the Twelvtrix. (Tommy): Dangit. I'm Trixless in TerezVille. ---- Theme song. ---- Gem, Tommy, Electromorph, and Jason are sitting in a warehouse. (Tommy): Pink? You told us to come. A Mechamorph comes out. (Pink): Tommy Twelvis. Broke the Twelvtrix, eh? (Tommy): Yup. (Pink): Luckily, I have the Advenamatrix. (Tommy): What? (Gem): Advenamatrix. (Tommy): Ummm... (Jason): Ad-ve-na-ma-trix. (Tommy): I'll call it Advetrix for short. He takes it out of Pink's hands and starts to walk off, but Pink grabs him. (Pink): Wait. I have a new sidekick for you. (Tommy): I already have 3. (Jason): On an intellectual level, you're our sidekick. (Tommy): Intell-what? Jason facepalms. (Gem): How smart you are. (Tommy): Did you call me stupid Jason? (Jason): Yeah. (Tommy): Well, Electromorph's not smarter than me. (Gem): He sorta is. Awkward silence. (Pink): Yet he's the leader? (Jason): Unfortunately. (Tommy): Unfo-what? (Pink): Anyway, meet Sophi 2.0. (Sophi): Yo diggidy dawg, it's me, 2.0. I got loads of junk in the trunk. (Gem): What happened to her? (Pink): It's modeled after the typical human. (Jason): Tommy, we found someone dumber than you. Sophi. (Gem): I have to admit, that is sorta the typical human Pink. (Jason): What decade? The 80's? (Tommy): I CAN'T UNDERSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND! (Sophi): He knows what understand means. I'm surprised at that. (Tommy): Surper what? They all facepalm. An alarm goes off. (Pink): Ymmot! ---- Electromorph is in van mode, driving Tommy, Gem, and Jason around town to Ymmot. Sophi's flying. (Sopi): Yaaaa, Imma get to that fliggidy before ye. Sophi goes "Supah Dawg Awesomo speed". (Tommy): Are we there yet? (Electromorph): Si, senor. Electromorph morphs back to normal. The group is in a Mr. Taco's Tacos, Burgers, and Other Foods restraunt Ymmot walks up. (Ymmot): Hello Tommy. (Tommy): Do I know you? (Ymmot): No. But that's the pleasure. Ymmot turns into StormWolf. Tommy turns into Vampfire. (Tommy): I need a name for this one... Solarpire? (Jason): Disadvantage! (Tommy): I got this. (Gem): It's not a fair fight! (Tommy): I know, I'm much more awesomer. Vampfire throws a fireball at StormWolf, who shakes it off. (Vampfire): Uggg... Waterwolf breaks the window down, and sun hits both of them. (Vampfire): Ach.... Vampfire starts to decay. (Jason): If he's able to manipulate fire, can't he just make the heat not hit him? (Vampfire): It's not the heat, it's the light... Jason facepalms. (Stowmwolf): Awooooo! Stormwolf and Vampfire both revert. (Ymmot): Hmm... You put up a horrible fight. (Tommy): Oh yeah? Tommy transforms. (Tommy): Sword-In-Hand! (Ymmot): Woooow. Ymmot pulls out a blaster. (Ymmot): Move and I'll kill each one of you. (Sword-In-Hand): Oh really. Sword-In-Hand chops the blaster in half. (Ymmot): That was Level 10 technolgoy! Do you know how rare that is on Earth? (Sophi): Yo momma rare. (Gem): Will she ever shut up? (Sophi): No way, Jose. I'm programmed fo' life, beach. TO BE FINISHED Category:Tommy 12: Alien Force Category:Episodes